Silent Reader
by sakhi
Summary: Terkadang menjadi silent reader di situs fanfiksi berakibat gangguan afeksi semisal delusi. [Jean/Eren, AU]


**Silent Reader**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © thanhhientran31**

 **.**

 **Warning: kriuk-kriuk-garing, highscool!AU, IFA!AU, Indonesian!AU (dialog bahasa sehari-hari dan slang lo-gue), possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Anime_ dan _manga_ bagi Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager ibarat reaksi kimia yang menyatukan dua unsur dan membentuk senyawa biner. Jika dua hal tersebut tak pernah ada dunia, dua manusia berbeda kampung halaman itu pun tak akan pernah merasakan indahnya perdamaian. Mereka selalu berbeda pendapat nyaris di semua tempat , semata-mata dibutakan oleh pikiran kolot zaman batu bahwa bagi Jean, Eren selalu salah, dan bagi Eren, Jean tidak pernah benar. Perihal _anime_ dan _manga_ —sekali lagi—adalah pengecualian.

"Geseran dikit! Gue mau keluar, woy!"

"Yaelah. Biasa aja dong ngomongnya! Gue juga mau keluar!"

Bukan. Mereka bukan sedang klimaks. Hanya merebutkan satu-satunya pintu di ruang BP yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke dunia anak SMA yang penuh bunga-bunga.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa suara atau saya akan menikahkan kalian!"

Mendengar lagi kemurkaan sang guru BP penguasa langit dan bumi, Jean Kirstein refleks mendorong Eren Yeager hingga tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu terjungkal keluar. Masih untung ia bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan sehingga tidak benar-benar jatuh berguling-guling hingga lapangan upacara.

Sedetik setelah Jean Kirstein berada di luar zona kekuasaan bapak guru—yang disinyalir adalah murid dukun terkenal, Mbah Pixis _two way key_ , sehingga selalu ampuh melerai pertengkaran berbagai gaya—pintu di belakangnya ditutup kuat, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan angin topan kecil yang sedikit membuat surai cokelat mudanya bergoyang-goyang.

Seolah tak punya rasa kasihan, Eren Yeager langsung melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri pemuda berdarah Prancis-Sumatera yang masih berusaha menenangkan kardionya yang berayun-ayun seumpama _punchbag_ dipukuli petinju, menyemprotnya atas tuduhan membahayakan nyawa anak bangsawan.

"Gak perlu dorong gue pake tenaga kuda kali! Lo mau tanggungjawab kalo gue geger otak gara-gara kepentok lantai?!"

"Mending juga gue tanggungjawab gara-gara lo geger otak daripada tanggungjawab nikahin lo kayak anceman Pak Rifai!"

"Lo kira gue homo mau nikah sama lo?! Kalo disuruh pilih antara kuda sama lo, yakali gue lebih milih kuda!"

Jelas sekali Eren Yeager telah termakan emosi. Ia lupa bahwa kuda ialah persenofikasi paling sempurna untuk Jean Kirstein.

"Ya sana lo nikah sama kuda! Kayak gue peduli aja sama lo!"

"Kayak gue minta lo peduliin aja!"

"Kayak gue mau peduli sama lo aja!"

"Mati sana lo!"

"Lo aja sana mati! Gue gak akan mati sebelum misteri di _manga_ _attack on titan_ terungkap!"

Eren mangap. Lalu kedua belah bibirnya kembali mengatup—tak jadi menyemprot Jean Kirstein.

"Omong-omong, menurut lo ape titan itu siapa? Bapak Annie? Eh _feeling_ gue sih bapaknya Komandan Erwin."

" _Feeling_ gue juga bapaknya komandan. Baru kali ini deh gue mikir keras banget. Pas UN SD dulu aja gue ngga mikir nyampe gini-gini amat."

Mereka pun berdamai di bawah bendera serial _attack on titan_ yang karakternya sering kali berujung kematian.

* * *

"Ren, lo masih sering main ke FFN?"

Satu-satunya yang keheranan jika dua makhluk sama gender itu terlihat menjunjung tinggi perdamaian ketika menghabiskan waktu istirahat adalah guru BP yang sudah langganan melerai perkelahian mereka dari dengan makian sampai tendangan—Pak Rifai namanya.

Dahi guru berstatus bujang-bonus-lapuk itu berkerut-kerut ketika tak sengaja melewati kantin dan sepasang netra gelapnya menangkap sosok yang kalau ia boleh jujur, sudah muak ia lihat pakai mata kepala. Makanya terkadang mata kaki yang menyapa mereka.

Eren Yeager tak langsung menjawab. Kepalang tanggung, ini sudah kunyahan ketigapuluhlima nasi goreng buatan Umi Carla dalam mulutnya. Satu kali mengunyah, genap sudah tiga puluh enam, pemilik surai cokelat gelap itu menyempatkan diri membantu sistem pencernaannya mengolah nasi goreng dengan meminum beberapa teguk air putih dari Gunung Sibayak sebelum menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon pertama.

"Jarang, Jean. _Fandom attack on titan_ mah udah sunyi semenjak _anime_ -nya tamat. Palingan entar rame lagi sih kalo _season_ dua udah rilis. Lagian gue di rumah juga bantu umi. Kan baru-baru ini umi gue buka usaha keripik rambutan."

Jean nyaris tersedak pisang goreng Mbak Petra yang dijual duaribu tiga.

"Apaan lo? Kampungan deh. Lo kira rambutan ngga bisa dijadiin keripik? Eek luwak aja bisa dijadiin kopi."

Berawal dari pohon rambutan yang berbuah lebat seolah tak kenal musim, Umi Carla mulai memikirkan alternatif agar rezeki dari yang mahakuasa tak dibuang percuma. Ide berlian pun muncul tak terduga. Setelah melewati diskusi yang panjang dan panas dengan Abi Grisha, dibukalah usaha rumahan keripik rambutan. Nasib baik di tengah gejolak ekonomi negeri ini, ide kreatif dan inovatif Umi Carla diterima pasar dengan senang hati. Bungkusan-bungkusan seribuan keripik rambutan dari yang dititipkan di Pasar Senin sampai Pasar Minggu, semuanya habis terjual. Hanya tinggal menunggu surat izin dari BPOM, keripik rambutan Umi Carla akan segera memenuhi _mall-mall_ besar mulai dari Mall Maria, Mall Sina, sampai The Great Mall Rose. Sebentar lagi Eren Yeager akan menjadi pewaris tunggal—hampir setara dengan anak bangsawan.

"Gak usah nyolot juga, Ren. Taulah gue lo sekarang putra tunggal pengusaha ternama di Kecamatan Shiganshina. Apalah daya gue yang cuma putra tunggal peternak sapi _import_ dari Australia."

"Najis lo, Jean."

"Sirik deh kamu."

Irisan timun melayang cantik menuju jidat lebar Jean Kirstein yang selebar landasan pesawat meskipun tanpa jerawat.

"Lemparan cinta nih, Ren?"

"Najis."

Irisan tomat melayang menuju tempat yang sama dengan irisan sebelumnya.

"Gak usah pake _replay_ juga ngelempar guenya, Ren!"

Jean Kirstein bangkit dari duduknya, sejenak mengabaikan pisang goreng Mbak Petra, lalu menggebrak meja.

Tak mau kalah, Eren Yeager juga bangkit—tak sudi mengalah. Ia menggebrak meja yang sama hingga nasi goreng Umi Carla dalam wadah _titanware_ salto pada detik yang sama.

"Siapa suruh lo nyebelin! Apaan tadi? Cinta— cinta sama lo? Musibah kali gue cinta sama lo, Kuda Prancis!"

"Becandaan aja gue, pede banget sih lo kayak gue mau aja sama Monyet Jerman. Yakali gue juga milih-milih kalo homo!"

"Kayak gue mau aja jadi homoan lo!"

Tahu-tahu dingin menyerbu dari segala penjuru—mirip suasana ketika Jean Kirstein ikut uji nyali seru di Lawang Sewu. Pada detik yang sama, dua kepala berbeda warna rambut menoleh takut-takut—khawatir yang menghampiri mereka ialah pemilik DNA paling rumit peralihan dedemit.

"Tidak perlu mendeklarasikan di tempat umum kalau kalian homo. Kalian pikir cinta sesame jenis dihalalkan di negeri ini, bocah?"

 _Selo_ , tapi _nyayat_.

Ekspresi Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager sama-sama mengisyaratkan: _saya lebih memilih jadi jomblo seumur hidup, Pak, daripada homo sama spesies yang model begini._ Tapi apa daya, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunduk tafakur karena dari tatapan matanya saja Pak Rifai bisa menelanjangi mereka. Menjadi pusat perhatian secara instan sungguh tidak mengasyikkan.

Memijat pelipis seolah isi kepalanya sudah muak menangani masalah yang nyaris persis, Pak Rifai berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya. Ia ingat usia, sudah tidak muda lagi memang, tetapi masih terlalu muda untuk terserang stroke.

"Mari kita bicarakan tanggal pernikahan kalian di ruangan saya," ujar Pak Rifai akhirnya dengan nada suara setenang riak air di Danau Toba.

Hari itu bertepatan hari rabu pukul satu, mereka kembali digiring ke ruang BP atas tuduhan mengganggu kenyamanan dan menciptakan kegelisahan pelajar yang tengah makan. Sebenarnya siapa saja yang melihat perkelahian mereka akan berpikir ini sudah biasa. Sebab _love-hate-relationship_ ala kuda-monyet _import_ dari luar negeri sudah tersebar ke seantero SMA Negeri 1 Shiganshina.

* * *

"Kenyang gue denger ceramah Pak Rifai."

"Gue kekenyangan sampe mules."

"Niat banget mau nikahin gue sama laki."

"Gak dapet warisan dari umi sama abi gue mah kalo beneran bakal nikah sama laki."

"Yakali gue disuruh mamih gue merah susu sapi sampe gue tertarik sama perempuan kalo gue ketauan homo."

"Pak Rifai asal ceplos aja mah mau nikahin kita. Dia kan tau sendiri fatwa MUI sesama jenis haram dinikahin di sini. Kalo Pak Rifai beneran niat, barangkali kita bakal dipaketin ke Amerika atau Belanda."

"Najis gue mah sama lo, Ren."

"Kayak gue gak najis aja sama lo, Jean."

Selanjutnya hening. Masing-masing mereka hanya berfokus pada tumpukan-tumpukan keripik rambutan. Ambil segenggam, lalu masukkan dalam kemasan yang sudah dilabeli dengan merek _keripik rambutan kolosal titan_. Siapa lagi pencetus idenya kalau bukan anak umi yang mengidolakan titan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, beberapa hari setelah tertangkap basah tengah adu urat kepala di kantin dekat stan pisang goreng Mbak Petra, mereka terlihat damai-damai saja (malah kemarin Eren diajak kunjungan industri gratis ke peternakan sapi keluarga Kirstein). Barangkali benar-benar takut dengan ancaman akan dinikahkan. Sejomblo-jomblonya Eren, masih ada Mikasa—anak perempuan sebelah rumahnya yang menurut kabar burung adalah keponakan Pak Rifai—yang naksir berat padanya. Sejomblo-jomblonya Jean, mami dan papinya masih bisa menjodohkannya dengan anak perempuan langganan susu perah keluarganya.

"Omong-omong, Ren, lo udah tau IFA, kan?"

"Taulah. Gue kan udah lama jadi _sider_ di FFN. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya gue ikut nominasiin sama _voting_. Jagoan gue mah cuman mentok di _list_ nominasi. Eh tapi tahun lalu ada kategori _fanfiction of the year_. Jagoan gue menang. Aduhai banget lah. Tahun ini gue ngeramein lagi dong."

"Gue juga. Niat banget lah gue fanfiksi keren dinotis, sampe gue rela-relain melepas status _sider_ gue. Gue ngereview tuh karya _author_ yang dikit banget notisnya. Terus entar juga mau gue nominasiin. _By the way_ , gue humas resmi IFA, Ren. Tadinya mau sosialisasi ke lo tapi ya elonya juga penghuni lama FFN pasti udah paham lah."

"Eh masa? Gue juga humas resmi."

Tatap-tatapan, mereka sama-sama keheranan. Seingat Jean, akun facebook Eren tidak menggunakan _badge_ untuk humas resmi, dan seingat Eren, akun facebook Jean juga.

"Lo pake akun _fake_?"

Seolah dituntun naluri yang sama, mereka berujar pada detik yang sama—mirip pembawa acara penganugerahan level nasional yang tengah mengumumkan pemenang.

"Nama akun lo?"

Jean lebih dulu menyuarakan kekepoannya.

" _Penname_ FFN gue sih. Kalo lo?"

Jean baru sadar selama ia tahu Eren juga sering main ke FFN, ia belum tahu apa _penname_ Eren—

" _Errr_ … _penname_ FFN gue juga."

—dan Eren juga belum tahu apa _penname_ Jean.

"Apa?"

Kalimat tanya mengudara pada detik yang sama.

"Cokelat Susu."

"Netra Zamrud."

Pada detik yang sama pula mereka mencampakkan bungkusan keripik rambutan yang sedang di tangan.

"Anjrit! Lo _hode_ , Ren?!"

Dari nada suaranya, Jean kedengaran tidak menerima kenyataan.

"Jadi lo yang ngeharem di _thread_ buat seluruh humas?! Taulah gue emang dikit humas cowo tapi gak usah alay juga kali!"

"Oh jadi lo _cewe_ yang suka _tsundere-tsundere_ ngatain gue?!"

"Fantasi lo aja yang ketinggian ngira gue cewe! Kolom gender di akun gue aja gue kunci!"

Kenyataan terkesan mengenaskan yang ada membuat masing-masing mereka gengsi mengakui. Sejauh mereka saling mengenal dan berbagi teori mengenai kebusukan dalam serial _attack on titan_ , yang mereka tahu hanya masing-masing dari mereka adalah _silent reader_ di FFN. Atas dasar itu pula masing-masing mereka tidak tertarik dengan _penname_ apa yang digunakan. Padahal kenyataannya, selain berstatus _silent reader_ , mereka juga sudah menelurkan beberapa tulisan di beberapa _fandom_ termasuk _attack on titan_.

Kenyataan lain yang seakan sulit diterima logika ialah, Cokelat Susu diam-diam menyukai tulisan Netra Zamrud (makanya ia sempat kegirangan ketika _penname_ Netra Zamrud ada dalam daftar humas resmi yang dipublikasi lalu mendadak _illfeel_ ketika terungkap kenyataan bahwa Netra Zamrud _tsundere-tsundere_ judes pada _thread_ humas resmi) dan menominasikannya di IFA, turut ambil andil dalam _vote_. Walaupun tulisan kesukaannya tidak menang _polling_ , setidaknya berhasil menyabet gelar _fanfiction_ _of the year_.

Sebaliknya, Netra Zamrud sudah lama menjadi _silent reader_ setia Cokelat Susu (sempat juga kegirangan ketika ada Cokelat Susu dalam daftar humas resmi namun _illfeel_ seketika melihat kealayan sang idola yang sibuk _ngeharem_ pada _thread_ humas resmi), dan menominasikan karyanya di IFA. Lalu berjuang dalam _vote_. Walaupun tulisan Cokelat Susu yang ia nominasikan tidak menang _polling_ , ia girang bukan main karena tulisan tersebut menjadi salah satu dari tiga pemenang _fanfiction of_ _the year_ tahun lalu.

Apa pun itu, rasanya Pak Rifai harus berhenti mengusulkan untuk menikahkan mereka. Karena kenyataannya, bahkan di dunia maya, mereka tidak mencerminkan hubungan yang mengandung unsur keharmonisan.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **humas ifa 2015 (88 people)**

Refresh

More Option

 **See Older Message**

* * *

 **Cabe Ijo**

Gimana nih sosialisasinya hari ini?

 _Monday at 21:56 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Sunny Ackerman**

Lancar, gaes. Lancar banget! Semangat buat besok! Tatakae!

 _Monday at 21:57 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Botak Kinclong**

Tadi yang gue PM-in pada kepo wkwks

 _Monday at 21:59 . Sent from Web_

* * *

 **Cokelat Susu**

Lancar banget lah gue. Dikit lagi nih penuh SML.

 _Monday at 22:01 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Cabe Ijo**

Selamat ya, Mas Cokelat! Lancar buat besok ;)))))

 _Monday at 22:03 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Sunny Ackerman**

Eh ada Mas Susu X'DDDDD

 _Monday at 22:03 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Netra Zamrud**

SML gue juga dikit lagi penuh. Btw, gaes, terlebih yang cewe, tiati deh sama Mas Cokelat Susu. Si Mas berandal sekolah langganan masuk kantor BP, sering banget kena ruqiyah guru BP. Tapi teteup gak tobat-tobat.

 _Monday at 22:05 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Cokelat Susu**

Jangan dengerin si jamrud! Dia hode!

 _Monday at 22:06 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Netra Zamrud**

Kampret lu, Jean! Sini PM gue kalo mau ribut!"

 _Monday at 22:08 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Cokelat Susu**

Kode banget lu, Ren, mau gue pm

 _Monday at 22:08 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Botak Kinclong**

Nah loh? Udah pada kenal di rl?

 _Monday at 22:10 . Sent from Web_

* * *

 **Netra Zamrud**

GAK!

 _Monday at 22:11 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Cokelat Susu**

Najis gue mah kenal sama dia. Iiiieuuh.

 _Monday at 22:13 . Sent from Messanger_

* * *

 **Fujoshi Rasa Stroberi**

Lho? Jadi mbak zamrud sebenernya itu mas zamrud? Asik kapal baru! Berlayarlah kapal baru~

 **See Newer Message**

 **Omake END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

wkwkws gataulah saya harus bilang apa. Yang jelas mohon maaf kalo ini alay dan ooc parah x'D

 _guys_ , yuks ramein IFA. _More info about_ IFA bisa cek bio saya. Ga bisa share link di sini mah :")))

 _last, mind to review?_


End file.
